Rebel Russo
by CherryBlossomChai
Summary: Check out the Rebel Russo Reprise on my page. This story is about Alex Russo and her struggle with drugs and alcohol, she has been ruining her life ever since she lost Mason in Transylvania. *Spoiler* Mason returns, Alex is pregnant. Who's baby is it? You'll have to read to find out! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Just The Beginning

~Rebel Russo

Introduction- This story is about Alex Russo and her struggle with drugs and alcohol, she has been ruining her life ever since she lost Mason in Transylvania, but now that Dean is back to stay she feels their instant connection but her love for Mason is still driving her over the edge. (I don't own Wowp or anything involved in the show)

* * *

~N(arrator) POV

Alex remembered fondly how she felt when she came back from Transylvania, she wanted nothing more than to hold Mason one last time, but that would never happen. In a way she resented Justin's Vampire girlfriend from taking away her true love, her soul mate, but now that she truly understood love she couldn't be so selfish and think of only herself. At first Justin moped too, and locked himself in the lair all day, but he soon got over Juliet, why couldn't she do the same. There was a knock at the door.

"Alex, honey are you okay? Its family game night and every one would be really happy if you joined us. I promise your dad won't throw any tables this time." Theresa said as she jiggled the door knob, but the door was locked.

"Okay Mom I'm coming just gimme a minute." Alex said as she put down the photo she had of Mason and her making fun of some snobby wizard girls. Alex's cell phone vibrated, it was a text message from Dean.

**Hey Russo! Im back in town. It wud b gr8t 2 catch up. ~Dean**

Alex's face lit up a bit, now that she thought about it she never really got over Dean Moriardi, but there was so much he had missed she didn't know if they would have the connection they used to, but she texted him back anyways.

**Pick me up around 8? I know a gr8t party goin on. ~Alex**

Alex put on a short red dress she had bought at Suburban outfitters at one of their crazy ten minute sales with a pair of black heels and some jewelry she had got for her Quinceañera. Alex looked at her hair in the mirror; it looked a mess.

"Badhairdayus Dissapearus" She said and with a flick of her wand her hair was now in tight curls. Alex made her wand pocket sized with a quick trick her uncle Kelbo showed her and through her wand, phone and other stuff she would never tell her parents about into her bag as she headed for the terrace.

"Hey Alex, why so dressed up?" Justin asked as he noticed how short his sister's dress was.

"Going out with Harper, she said she wanted to go to a new safari themed restaurant down the street!" Alex lied as she felt her phone vibrate again in her purse.

"Well it's nice to see you being more social again, just remember curfew is eleven." Jerry said as he knocked over his root beer on the scrabble board they were playing with.

"What a shame, I guess we can't finish the game." Jerry said sarcastically as he got up from the chair and plopped on the couch ready to watch some wrestling. Alex hurriedly ran down the stairs before her family started one of their famous family game night fights. When Alex got outside she saw Dean waiting for her in a red convertible; she was impressed to say the least. Alex got into the car and buckled up; Dean looked like his same old, which was a good thing Alex liked the way things used to be, change didn't seem to work out in her favor.

"Hey Russo, long time no see." Dean said as he kissed Alex on the cheek.

"Hey Dean; nice ride how'd you get it?" Alex asked.

"It was my uncles, but he said I could have it if I fixed it up; so where we headed Russo?" Dean asked as Alex gave him the directions to the party.


	2. Chapter 2: Justin Knows

~Justin Knows

Sorry the last one was so short, that was my 1st story\chapter on here I hope you like it.

Alex and dean showed up to the party around nine, the smell of weed was thick even from the outside of the house, that didn't bother Alex one bit, but Dean looked a little worried.

"Russo you sure about this place?" Dean asked.

'Yea, I know the girl who through the party she's my dru- drop dead gorgeous friend." Alex said quickly trying to cover up the fact that she was about to say drug dealer. Alex and Dean walked into the party hand in hand; it felt so right yet so wrong. Alex wanted for Dean and her to start where they left off but she felt like she was betraying Mason, the thought made her head hurt.

"Be right back, I'm going to go find my friend." Alex said as she walked to the kitchen and found her friend Ronnie (Veronica) Making out with some guy.

"Hey Ronnie you got the 'x' and weed I wanted?" Alex asked as she pulled a $100 dollar bill out of her back pocket.

"Yea right here." Ronnie said as she handed Alex the bag of tablets and the weed. "Who's the hottie over there with Darcy?" Ronnie asked as Alex stuffed the drugs in her bra and turned around to see some trashy girl trying to seduce Dean.

"That's… uhmm my boyfriend." Alex said; she knew if she didn't claim him now Ronnie would have him before sunrise. Alex walked back to the couch after she swung by the kitchen and picked up two beers from the cooler.

"Hey Babe, brought you a beer." Alex said as she sat down on Dean's lap and gave the scantily clad girl a chilling stare.

"Hey Russo." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"Russo, I was just getting to know your cute friend over here." Darcy said Alex's last name with a hiss and winked at Dean.

"Only Dean can call me that." Alex said as a comeback popped into her head. "Oh, and by the way I think your pimp was looking for you." Alex said those last words with a devilish grin on her face. Darcy growled as she walked away slowly.

"Wow Russo, I've never see you get so jealous." Dean said with that smirk still plastered across his face.

"Jealous? Me? No way, that girl was just all over you and… Okay yea I was jealous." Alex accepted defeat Deans smile made her thoughts a blur she had no way to get out of that one. Alex noticed she was still on Deans lap, she was about to sit back down on the couch when Dean told her it was alright, so she stayed where she was. For the next couple of hours Alex and Dean Drank beers and danced to the music that was playing, but nothing good last forever. Alex checked her watch and saw that it said 11:34; she was going to be in so much trouble.

"Dean…" Alex hollered over the music.

"Yea Russo?" Dean asked.

"My dad is going to kill me its past 11, Can you take me home?" She asked as she went to the closet to get her coat.

"Sure thing lets go." Dean said as they walked out hand in hand." While in the car Alex and Dean were silent until Alex broke the silence.

"We didn't really get to talk much, but that was the most fun I had in a long time." Alex said while playing with the charms she had on her bag.

"Same here, maybe we should go out again some time." Dean said as he pulled up a block away from the Substation. Alex felt like she couldn't control her emotions as she thoughtlessly tilted her head as Dean leaned in closer, Dean cupped Alex's face in his hands as Alex deepened the kiss.

~Inside

Justin was scared for Alex she had made such a drastic change since Mason left and he had found some white powder on the counter in the bathroom one morning that definitely was not sugar, but he never had the courage to confront Alex. Justin had always been against the use of unsupervised magic, but he had to see what his sister was up to. Justin walked up to his framed picture of Calica Woman and waved his wand.

"Please please, tell me now, is there something I should know, Deranium, Deranius" Justin looked at the image with wide eyes.

N(arrator)Pov ~Alex & Dean

Alex didn't care how wrong she thought it felt to kiss Dean like this before. She would live for the moment and deal with the consequences later. Alex jumped as she heard the car door open and separated her lips from Deans.

"Alex get out of the car right now!" Justin said as he yanked at his sister's arm, but was careful not to hurt her.

"Justin what are you doing? Leave!" Alex hollered as Justin picked her up and took her out of the car.

"Why are you with him Alex? You told Mom and Dad that you would be with Harper! Is this who you've been getting your supply from?" Justin was fuming now.

"How about I leave; see you around Russo." Dean said as he winked at Alex.

"No you won't I don't want you talking to Alex again." Justin said in his brotherly voice. Dean said bye to Alex one more time and drove off.

"Justin just stop it! Dean didn't do anything!" Alex hollered as she tried to walk away, her balance was a little worse than she thought; she tripped over her foot and almost fell to the ground, but Justin caught her.

"Alex you smell like weed and alcohol." Justin said looking at Alex with a surprised and hurt look.

"Justin, please don't tell Mom and Dad, please." Alex was crying uncontrollably now, _Why is my left such a screw up?_ Alex thought as she let Justin carry her.

"I won't, but you're going to have to come clean at some point, you know that right?" Justin said as he wiped the tears from Alex's face.

"Thank you" was all Alex could say before she fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Back Tracking

~2 steps forward 4 steps back

You guys need to review… please please please! I need ideas and I need constructive criticism or else I will not be motivated to write the chapters to come tyvm.

The next day Alex woke up with hangover and an obscure memory of the night before; all she remembered was kissing Dean; the thought made her upset and ecstatic, but she also remembered Justin ruining her night by accusing Dean of being a bad influence or whatever he was rambling on about. Alex got out of her bed and noticed she had an im request.

**TheC001Guy: **_Hey Russo! R u ok? Ur brother seemed real mad last night._

**~*A13X*~: **_Hey Dean, I'm fine srry about that Justin can b so overprotective sometimes._

**TheC001Guy: **_It's cool. I know ur brother said I shouldn't hang with u any more A13X but I gotta see u wanna meet at the Roller Rink, like our 1st date?_

**~*A13X*~: **_That sounds gr8t! How about 6-ish so I can leave the house without Justin being as paranoid._

**TheC001Guy: **_K see ya later Russo._

Alex was glad she would get to see Dean again; she was afraid she had scared him off the previous night. Alex got up and put on acid washed daisy dukes, a band tee, her black converse, her converse messenger bag and her most prized possession the true love necklace Mason had given her. Alex held the necklace tight in her hand and made a silent prayer that she could get her life together then through necessities she would need for the day into her bag, including a pack of cigarettes. Alex quickly put her hair in a ponytail, and walked out of her room when she bumped into Justin who had just finished his shift at the substation.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked

"To _Suburban Outfitters_ with Harper." Alex said casually.

"You lied to everyone before what makes you think that I would believe you this time?" Justin asked; his eyes full of suspicion.

"Justin I swear! Can't you trust me this one time? I wouldn't lie to you." Alex said in her persuasive voice she often used on her dad when she needed extra cash.

"Okay… but you better be home before 10:00." Justin said in defeat.

"Fine!" Alex said with a humph and walked down to the substation and called Harper.

"Hey Harper, want to go to Suburban Outfitters with me?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Harper said swiftly and hung up the phone.

~At Suburban Outfitters

Alex and Harper had always been close, but Alex had felt distant from Harper during the time she was grieving over Mason, but now she would make up for the time lost. The two best friends walk into the store as they spot Gigi and the wannabes shopping for identical outfits.

"I hope she doesn't come over here." Alex said as she averted her gaze from the bottle blondes. For a couple of minutes the girls were safe until one of the wannabes spotted Harpers elaborate outfit.

"Hey Harper…. Ooh and Alex!" One of the wannabes hollered across the store. The trio walked to where Alex and Harper were with wicked grins painted on their faces.

"Omg Alex Russo! Where were you the last couple months of school? I heard you finally realized no one liked you and transferred." Gigi snickered.

"Look Gertrude." Alex mocked "I don't have time for you and your petty games so I suggest you and the wannabes get a life." Alex retorted.

"Aw… Alex is upset girls, maybe we should stop." Gigi said before her and the wannabes started laughing hysterically. It took all Alex had not to clobber Gigi right there and then.

"You know what Gigi? You're a pathetic **bitch**, who doesn't know when to shut the **fuck up!**" Alex growled. Gigi stepped back and looked at Alex with a dazed stare, but Alex knew Gigi well enough to know she never accepted defeat next time she would hit home with whatever she planned. Gigi and the wannabes walked away with a sinister march as Alex looked at Harper who was spacing out.

"Harper? Are you alright?" Alex asked while waving her hand in front of her face.

"Wow…" Harper said finally. "Alex when did you start acting like this?" This wasn't what Alex wanted to hear. Alex furiously walked towards the register where the cashier rang up her items.

"Alex please don't be mad, I just want the old Alex back, the Alex who would never say those things." Harper said trying to calm Alex a bit so she could hopefully get through to her, but it wasn't working.

"Harper you're supposed to be my best friend! I don't need you judging me too." Alex said as she picked up her bags and rushed out of the store.

~The Park

_Why am I such a fucking idiot!_ Alex thought as she sat down on the park bench and got a cigarette from her bag_. My life is crap._ She muttered to herself as her phone vibrated.

"Hey Russo. Where should I pick you up?" Dean asked as Alex subconsciously smiled at the sound of his voice.

"I'm at the park." Alex said simply as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"K, I'll be there in 3 minutes." Dean said. 3 minutes passed and Deans convertible pulled up Alex quickly put out her cigarette and entered the car with her shopping bags. She didn't know how to great him, it was kind of awkward between them again because of their previous encounter, but Dean went in for the kill and kissed Alex lightly on the lips. The two smiled at each other before he put the car in drive and headed for the Roller rink.

~Roller Rink

Alex entered the roller rink, it was like her past relationship with him all came flooding back into her memory she remembered the claw game he was so good at and ski ball which she would always pretend to be bad at so he would hold her the way he did when he helped her throw the ball.

"Just like old times." Alex said as Dean and her headed over to the claw machine game.

~Couple hours later

Alex and Dean got skates, and went around the rink a couple times until they stopped to take a break.

"I remember this corner." Alex whispered and then blushed.

"Yea this is where we had our first kiss." Dean said looking Alex in the eyes.

"Dean. Just kiss me already." Alex replied as she pulled on his shirt. Dean moved forward and kissed her urgently as if that was the last time their lips would ever meet. Dean's hand was now on Alex hip while she combed her fingers through his hair. They held each other tighter as if they couldn't get close enough, but that was soon interrupted.

"Hey you two, this is a respectable franchise how about you take your kissing somewhere else." The store manager said angrily. Dean broke the kiss as the two tried to catch their breath. Alex was blushing now she had never kissed anyone like that, not even Mason. Suddenly her necklace was glowing a shade of red.

"Nice necklace Russo." Dean said as he skated out of the rink and returned his shoes. She loved him and that was for sure but did he feel the same way? Alex instantaneously ruled out any possibility of Dean loving her, _why would he?_ She thought as she got out of the rink and returned her skates. The couple walked out to the parking lot.

"How about we sit in the back?" Alex suggested as she opened the car door and sat down. The two were all over each other again, Alex sat on Dean's lap and kissed him roughly but it felt like kissing wasn't enough

"Dean…" Alex said as she contemplated what she was about to say

"I'm in love with you." She would probably hate herself later for ever admitting that, but now she was nervous as she waited for his reply.

"I think I am too." Dean admitted as he smashed his lips on top of hers. The passion in the kiss was driving Alex mad; she tried to lift up her t-shirt, but Dean stopped her.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to?" Alex asked while looking a bit hurt.

"I do, but I don't think we should." Dean said

"Dean please… I want you to make me yours." Alex said as she kissed him again.

"I just don't think we should Alex." _He just called me Alex. _She thought_._ Whenever Dean called her that he was really trying to make an effort to get his point across.

"Fine." Alex mumbled under breath and got off his lap.

"Don't be mad you know I love you." Dean said truthfully.

"I wish I did." Alex said as she faced the car door; she was seconds away from crying, but she couldn't let Dean see he had that power over her.

"Just take me home." Alex said as the tears started to come down.


	4. Chapter 5: Homecoming

~Homecoming

I am so sorry that I have kept all of you waiting for so long. I didn't really have any drive to continue it, but now I am ready to get back to this story. Thank you to theresa915 for giving me the idea for this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter it has a major twist that you may or may not have been expecting.

Alex's relationship with Dean was going great, she was happier with him that she thought she would be. Her relationship with her older brother Justin on the other hand was almost non –existent. Whenever Alex tried to talk to him he would come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't stay and then swiftly leave, but now there he was standing in front of her while guarding the door to the lair.

"What's going on?" Alex asked while trying not to get annoyed with her brother for being secretive, she hated not knowing what was going on, but she held her tongue. It was better that he said a couple of words to her rather than none at all.

"There is something in the lair that you might want to see." Justin said with the grin he always wore when he did something he thought was generous.

"Okay… what is it?" Alex prompted as Justin took a breath and opened the door to the lair. Alex walked in attentively as she heard the sound of the door closing behind her. Her breath hitched in her throat, and her heart stopped when she got a sight of the brown haired peach skinned boy standing before her.

"Hey there brown eyes." Mason said contentedly.

"M-Mason, is that you?" Alex stuttered as she stared at him in awe.

"Of course, and I promise I won't ever leave you again." He said as he wiped away the tears she hadn't noticed was streaming down her face until now. Alex placed her hand gently on his face as if to make sure that he was actually there.

"I've missed you so much." Alex said truthfully as she wrapped her arms around Mason.

"I've missed you too love." Mason said as he picked up on how tense Alex had become.

"What's wrong Alex?" He asked as she shook her head, but he knew something was wrong. Don't _get me wrong Mason means so much to me but after all that time I've been hoping and praying for Mason to return to me does now really have to be the time when my prayer is answered? _Alex thought as she looped her fingers through his.

"Nothing I'm fine… So how did you change back?" Alex asked as she began walking with Mason out of the lair and into her room where they sat on her bed chattering about everything they had missed in each other's lives.

"So I pretty much don't know how this was all resolved, but what I do know is that your brother is part of the reason I am here now." Mason concluded.

"Well all that matters is that you're here now." Alex said truly smiling even though she was still worried about how she would break the news to Mason that she was dating Dean, but somehow he made that go away, and as easily as that everything else was on the back burner.

"So what about you, what have you been up to?" Mason asked interestedly.

"N-nothing really… let's do something else, anything else." Alex suggested as Mason leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I've wanted to do that again for a long time." Mason said with a charming smile on his face.

"I love you." Alex blurted out, she hadn't meant to do that, but it was true, she just didn't know who she loved more. Alex kissed Mason passionately on the lips and lay back on the bed while still kissing him.

"Alex-"Mason began but she hushed him with a kiss.

"I want to." Alex said simply.

"But-"Mason began but Ale cut him off again.

"Please." Alex said as she kissed Mason again, this time Mason ran his hands along her body yearningly.

"You've been holding back I see." Alex said as a slight moan escaped her lips, Mason smiled at that and continued kissing her.

"If you want me to stop, just say the words." He said as he slipped her t-shirt over her head.

"That's not happening." Alex said as with a smirk.

"Alexandra Russo, I love you." Mason said sweetly.

"I love you too." Alex replied.


	5. Chapter 6: Love Hurts

~Love Hurts

"This is terrible, completely disastrous." Alex mumbled as she paced her room, she had just cheated on Dean no more than an hour ago, and what was bothering her most was why she didn't want to stop when she was fooling around with Mason, and why she actually encouraged him to have sex with her.

"I'm so fucking stupid!" Alex said as she put her hands over her face and took a deep breath to recompose herself when she heard a knock at the door, it was Justin.

"So I think were on the same page here." Justin said when he walked in as Alex looked at him quizzically.

"You should break up with Dean. There is no reason not to especially since Mason is back" Justin stated.

"Is that why you brought him back? And to think I thought you actually cared!" Alex screamed at Justin.

"I do, that's why I did this. Dean isn't the right guy for you Alex, you should know that." Justin retorted.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Why don't you stay out of my business! Dean wasn't the one who made me do drugs Justin! Let's just face it my life was heading in that direction anyways." Alex yelled as she began pacing again.

"Alex… look, I'm sorry for bringing Mason back without consulting with you first, but I just wanted to help you." Justin said earnestly.

"Well don't. Get out of my room." Alex commanded.

"Alex can't we just-"Justin began, but was cut off by Alex's shouting.

"Now!" She yelled as pushed him out and closed the door.

"Alex I'm sorry, let me in please." Justin begged, but Alex didn't answer she just searched for her cell phone and eventually found it under the bed.

"Here goes nothing." Alex said to herself as she dialed Dean's number.

"Hey Russo." Dean said when he picked up the phone.

"Hey Dean… I have something. I have to tell you, but you have to promise you won't freak on me, please." Alex begged as she tried to hold back tears, she was almost positive this wouldn't turn out well.

"Sure, go ahead." Dean said as Alex took a deep breath.

"Well… Mason's back." She said firstly.

"Why would I be mad about that, what does London Bridges got that I don't?" Dean said cockily.

"Well… we kind of… I-"Alex said not being able to spit out the words.

"Please don't tell me you are going to say what I think you are." Dean said with tension in his voice.

"I'm sorry please forgive me." Alex said as she cringed at the sound of a monstrous thud, she was guessing Dean had punched wall he did that when he was upset.

"Dean say something please." Alex pleaded.

"There is nothing to say." Dean said as he hung up on her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Alex screamed not caring who heard her as tried to dial Harper through tear blurred eyes.

"Hey Alex, are you okay?" Harper asked as she heard her sobbing into the phone.

"Just come now, please." Alex begged as Harper agreed and hung up the phone. Within a couple of minutes Harper was at the Russo residence consoling Alex.

"What happened?" Harper asked when Alex stopped crying.

"Justin brought Mason back." Alex said to Harper who looked at her strangely.

"Isn't that good a thing?" She asked as Alex sighed heavily.

"You know that I'm dating well… I was dating Dean, right?" Alex asked as Harper nodded her head understandingly.

"I didn't want to lie to him. I had to tell him the truth, he deserved to know." Alex began explaining herself before she even stated the problem.

"Had to tell him what?" Harper asked.

"I had sex with Mason…" Alex whispered ever so lightly.

"What happened to the no sex until marriage rule? At least he's the only guy you've had sex with." Harper said trying to look at the bright side of things.

"It doesn't matter… I've done worse, and he actually isn't." Alex admitted. She felt disgusted with herself for saying these things out loud.

"I-I don't know what to say… I never knew you had this side of you." Harper said.

"I know you probably hate me now, but it's okay because I hate myself too." Alex said defeated.

"I could never hate you no matter what you do." Harper said with a slight smile.

"I highly doubt that… Harper I'm a mess. Most of the time I'm either wasted or stoned." Alex admitted as she watched Harpers eyes widen.

"Harper please… don't give up on me. You are all I've got right now." Alex said as she put her head on the red heads shoulder.

"I-I won't… I promise." Harper said as she patted Alex hair.

"We'll get through this together." She whispered as she hugged her best friend tightly.


	6. Chapter 7: The Unexpected

~The Unexpected

It had been at least six weeks since Alex told Mason that she was dating Dean, he told her needed time to think and hadn't called her even once since then neither had Dean who was quite hurt that Alex had cheated on him.

"I am insanely tired." Alex said as plopped down on her queen sized bed next to Harper who was eating a strawberry donut.

"When aren't you? And the crazy thing is that you sleep all day." Harper said as Alex nodded her head in agreement.

"True, but I mean like seriously beat." Alex said as she yawned loudly.

"Then go to sleep-"Harper began but she stopped short when she noticed Alex running out of the room hastily.

"Are you okay?" Harper asked concernedly when she saw her friend in the bathroom kneeled over the toilet vomiting.

"I-I'm fine." Alex said as Harper rushed over to her and held her hair.

"No, you defiantly don't look okay. Did you eat today?" Harper asked.

"Yes, but I've felt sick all day." Alex said, she then wiped her mouth, flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and brushed her teeth.

"Alex… a-are you pregnant?" Harper asked as she looked her friend up and down, she still looked the same.

"No, no of course not, why would you think that?" Alex said trying to make it sound like the idea was completely preposterous, but she had been thinking the same thing herself when she had realized she'd missed her period.

"Did you use protection?" Harper asked awkwardly.

"No… but I'm not pregnant so it doesn't matter." Alex said dismissively and left the room hurriedly to avoid anymore of Harpers questions, but Harper followed her back into her room anyways.

"Well… I think you should buy a test, just to be sure." Harper said with worry written all over her face.

"If it will get you off my back." Alex said as she rolled her eyes at Harper.

"It will I promise, let's go." Harper said as she tugged on Alex's hand.

"Now?" Alex asked.

"Right now." Harper replied as she dragged her friend out of the house onto the congested side walk, and around the corner to the pharmacy. Before the two entered Alex could have swore she saw one of the wannabees but when she looked back she didn't see anyone familiar so she simply shrugged it off and entered the pharmacy where she put two pregnancy tests on the counter. The clerk stared at her disgustedly.

"Can you just check out my items, please." Alex said with attitude as the Clerk rang up her items and through the bag at her.

"Bitch." Alex mumbled before they left the store.

~Later at the Russo house

"I don't know why I let you talk me into wasting my money on these things; they are both going to be negative." Alex said as she walked back into the bathroom with Harper and picked up the two tests. There was a big plus on the both of them

"I-I'm pregnant." Alex said as her heart sank to her stomach.

"Holy shit… what did I get myself into?" Alex asked while trying not to cry but the tears came as an uncontrollable burst of emotions. Harper simply put her arms around Alex, and tried to comfort her, but she knew there was probably nothing she could do that would make Alex any less scared or hurt, but she tried anyways.

"It will be okay, don't cry, please." Harper begged as she herself tried to hold back tears. She had never seen Alex this way before, she felt horrible that she couldn't help her, but there was nothing anyone could do.

"The worst part is I don't even know who the father is." Alex wept.


	7. Chapter 8: The Secret Is Out

It had been a long four weeks for Alex and Harper, neither one of them told a soul the secret, and it got increasingly harder to keep when Alex began to vomit more frequently and didn't get out of bed at all due to how exhausted she felt.

"I can't believe I'm actually pregnant... don't get me wrong I'm scared to death, but the thought of this thing inside of me being my child is beautiful." Alex said as she looked at her stomach in the mirror in the bathroom. The moderate roundness of it wasn't very noticeable, but she knew because of her slim frame she wouldn't be able to keep her secret for much longer.

"You have to tell someone you know…" Harper said quietly.

"I know, and I will… just not now." Alex said as she walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs and into the Substation with Harper where they both spotted Gigi talking to Mr. & Mrs. Russo.

"What is she doing here?" The girls said simultaneously.

"This can't be good." Alex said as she walked up to Gigi who batted her eyes at her innocently.

"Oh, Hey Alex, I hope you're doing well." Gigi said with an undertone of phoniness in her voice.

"Of course I am… Why are you here?" Alex asked tentatively.

"Well I saw you at the drug store the other day so… I came to stop by and wish you a speedy recovery, but it looks like you're alright." Gigi said as she gave Alex a phony smile. So Gigi had seen her in the store, which meant Alex's eyes weren't playing tricks on her when she had though she had seen one of the wannabees.

"What were you doing at the drug store?" Theresa asked.

"We went to buy, uh cough drops." Alex lied.

"Well… that's not what this receipt said. You dropped it when you left the store." Gigi said as she handed it to Mrs. Russo.

"Pregnancy tests! What were you doing buying these?" Theresa yelled angrily while Gigi smiled evilly.

"I-I'm pregnant mom." Alex said. She was tired of hiding and not knowing what to do, she was scared and wanted her mother's help all along, but this was exactly what she was afraid of.

"You're what?" Theresa yelled, all the while Jerry just stood there not saying a word, but it was clear that she had hurt him horribly.

"Alexandra Russo… I can't believe you." Gigi added.

"Gigi I think you should go." Harper spat.

"With pleasure, my work is done here." Gigi mumbled before she marched out.

"I know we raised you better than this!" Theresa yelled at her daughter who wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else." Jerry said gesturing to the customers who were starring and whispering fiercely.

"You know what? I'm done with talking; nothing ever gets through to you Alex. Let's go." Theresa said as she pulled on Alex's hand, but she wriggled out of her grip.

"Where are you taking me?" Alex asked.

"To the doctor's office, were solving this right now!" Theresa said as she grabbed hold of Alex's hand and out of the substation with Harper behind them both.

"Maybe we should just sit and talk first, we don't want to do anything un-rational." Harper suggested, but Mrs. Russo just continued getting to the car, made sure the two girls were buckled in and drove off.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Alex said from the back seat, but all she got as a response was silence.


	8. Chapter 9: A Big Decision

~ A Big Decision

Alex and Harper and sat in the OB|GYN's office uneasily as they listened to the quite sobs of Mrs. Russo who was a couple seats away from them.

"She hates me." Alex mumbled into Harpers shoulder.

"No she doesn't, she's just disappointed that's all." Harper said soothingly.

"Are you scared?" Harper asked Alex who shook her head and was about to speak when she was cut off by her name being called.

"Alexandra Russo." Dr. Santiago called as Alex and Theresa got up simultaneously.

"Good luck." Harper said as she gave her a weak smile and watched her disappear behind a door.

"So what brings you here today?" Doctor Santiago asked.

"She needs to have an abortion." Theresa answered for her.

"How far in your pregnancy are you Alex?" Dr. Santiago asked coolly, she probably got cases like this all the time.

"I'm not sure… eight, maybe ten weeks. How do you do an abortion?" Alex asked.

"Well there are several different ways. You could take a RU-486 which blocks crucial hormones during a pregnancy from reaching the embryo, there is also Suction Aspiration which involves a hollow tube that we can use remove embryo with, or we can induce an early labor causing-" began, but Alex quickly cut her off.

"No, definitely not." Alex protested.

"I understand. A lot of women have trouble with the idea of abortion. Adoption is also a suitable option." Dr. Santiago suggested, but Theresa shook her head in disagreement.

"She's just a baby; she cannot go through with this pregnancy." Theresa said

"I understand your point of view as well Mrs. Russo, so what I would advise is that you two take a minute to talk about this, it is a major decision." Dr. Santiago advised, she picked up my file and left the room quietly.

"Alex you are not going through with this pregnancy and that is final!" Theresa yelled.

"Did you hear one thing she said? Those procedures are horrible!" Alex said the thought of it made her sick.

"I have three kids Alex, so trust me when I tell you that you are not ready for this." Theresa pleaded with her daughter.

"Don't make me do it, please." Alex said as she buried her head in her hands as a weak effort to stop the tears, but they came anyways.

"You have to realize this is a baby Alex, not a doll, you can't just stop taking care of it because you are tired of it. Do you understand me?" Theresa asked more soothingly this time.

"I do." Alex replied as Dr. Santiago re entered the room.

"Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes, we rather not terminate the pregnancy." Mrs. Russo said a bit reluctantly.

"Very well we just have to do a quick physical and you'll be good to go." Dr. Santiago said.

"Well… I was wondering if it's too early to do a paternity test." Alex asked.

"Definitely not, we just need the assumed father to come in." Dr. Santiago said.

"You don't know who the father is?" Theresa yelled.

"It's either Mason or Dean…" Alex said with a heavy sigh.

"Mason?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah he's back. I-I'll be right back I don't feel so good." Alex said as she took a step outside of Dr. Santago's office.

"What's wrong, are you done?" Harper asked.

"No… I just need a break, and a cigarette." Alex said as she searched her pockets for a pack.

"No, you can't smoke anymore. It's not safe for you or the baby." Harper said as she snatched the cigarettes from Alex, ripped the package up and through them in the trash.

"That cost me a good eleven dollars you know?" Alex said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well it could cost your child their life." Harper said sternly.

"Touché, I know I don't tell you a lot Harper, but you're a really good friend, and I would be nothing without you." Alex said with a sincere smile.


	9. Chapter 10: The Confrontation

-It's been an EXTREMELY long time since I have updated! I'm sorry, but I will not guarantee that this will not happen again. So much has happened in my life since I started this in 2010, it's now 2012, and there have been so many dramatic events and we are only three months into the year, but that's okay. Our main character doesn't seem to have it too easy either, why don' you take a look and leave a review! Enjoy! -

After Alex leaves the gynecologist's office and arrives at Waverly substation she sees Dean waiting at the front door of the sandwich shop with his hands in his pockets and a Marlboro to his lips.  
"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, her mother looking at her, as if to ask if it was okay to leave her alone with him. Alex nodded her head in approval.  
"And, put that thing out." Alex demanded.  
"From what I've heard lately you do worse."  
"I've done worse. I'm not doing that stuff anymore." Alex said as Dean shook his head and put out the cigarette.  
"So tell me, why'd you do it? Was it just because you could, were you high, were you getting back at me for that time I rejected you?" Dean asked bitterly.  
"No, it was none of that stuff… I-it just happened, I guess."  
"It just happened? That's the best explanation you can give me?"  
"I hadn't seen him in months! I-I was taken by surprise… I-I wasn't thinking."  
"So the guy leaves without warning and shows up on your doorstep randomly and your gut reaction is to fuck him? Maybe you've changed more than I thought Russo." Dean said as he gritted his teeth.  
"Dean don't say that I-I'm still the same girl. I'm just… I-I don't even know what I am anymore. I was hurt when he left me, seeing him again was unreal, you knew from the beginning I still had feelings for him!" Alex retorted.  
"So… where does that leave me? Was I just a placeholder?" Dean inquired, Alex couldn't tell if he was more hurt or angry, it was killing her that she was causing him so much grief.  
"I love you Dean I really do, but I don't know what to do to make it better. I love him to, and I always will." Alex said as she watched Dean clench his fists tightly.  
"You know what, you won't have to think about it anymore Alex, because I am done with this, I'm done with **you**." Dean said coldly as he began to walk away.  
"W-wait, please." Alex pleaded, her vision blurred by her tears.  
"What more do you want from me Alex? I loved you undeniably, and you through it in my face… what more do you want?"  
"I'm sorry okay! I wish I could take it all back, everything I've ever done to the both of you, but there's just one more thing I need you to know… I'm pregnant."  
"Please tell me you're kidding. You're a fucking mess Alex Russo, do you know that?" Dean said with a shallow laugh of disbelief.  
"It could be yours."  
"Not until I see a paternity test." Dean said as he walked down Waverly Place and disappeared into the sea of people, leaving Alex behind with tears streaking her cheeks.


	10. (Good) News from the Author!

If I do update Rebel Russo I will rewrite the whole thing! My writing style has changed significantly, and I feel like this is pretty bad compared to the revisions I could make to it now (I would mostly keep the plot pretty much the same). So, leave me a review and tell me what you think so I know if it would be worth my time to rewrite and then add new chapters. Thank you!

Ps. And to the reviewer who asked for a Fanfiction of Selena Gomez being a "rebel" I'd be more than happy to make a bonus chapter with that story line if you're still interested! If other people are interested in reading about Selena Gomez on a rebellious streak leave a request in the review section along with your opinion on me rewriting the story!


	11. Continued

Hello readers, I fell into another hiatus but I that is because I have been bust mostly BUT I did rewrite the story up until chapter four, as soon as I get two or more reviews I will post the rest if you guys are interested in hearing how this tale will play out. Thank you so much! Love you all, and please do read the Rebel Russo Reprise on my page!


End file.
